Black Cat
by lulubell1234
Summary: How did the evil man who killed pluto die? I DON'T OWN R&R hope you like i suck at summarizing :P


The moon was high in the sky, it washed out the colors in the yard and casted shadows out from under the bushes and trees. I was hiding underneath one of the many bushes that ran along the back fence. My eyes combed the backyard slowly. They touched for a second on the tiny garden the wife made. They glided over the brown fence and the pale white walls of the house. Then my eyes finally rested on the small opening in the wall where he, the reason I was here tonight, was supposed to come through. I crouched closer to the ground and doug my feet into the soft dirt. I glanced quickly to the dark, dirty window. That was the place where his Master and the wife slept. My eyes slid back down to the hole in the wall, where he suddenly stood. I got up slowly, trotted my way to the middle of the yard, and sat down. I watched as he proceeded his way over and stop a few inches away.

"Hello, Pluto." I greeted him as he sat down.

"Hello, Messenger." he replied.

"I am sure you have an idea as to why I am here. Right?" I inquired.

"Madam Kelly had another vision about me again?" he sighed.

"Yes. She didn't tell me anything about it, only that you needed to see her immediately."

He sighed quietly.

"Come on." I said standing up and walking away, "We should be back before morning if we hurry."

Pluto sighed again before following.

The streets were dark but thankfully empty. It didn't take long before we were at Madam Kelly's. As soon as we arrived, Pluto was rushed inside the cardboard boxes that made up her house. I waited outside and watched as a mouse scurried across the alley way with a piece of cheese. After a moment or two, I laid down and stared at the stars. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop before Pluto ran out of Madam Kelly's house and stood in the middle of the dirty old alley.

"That would never happen. Master wouldn't." he said in a shaky voice. Pluto stood with his legs slightly bent and all of his back hair was standing straight up. He looked like he would attack Madam Kelly if she came too close.

"That is the truth." Madam Kelly stepped out of her house and into the glow of the moon. She was an old orange tabby, her voice was strong, "And there is no escaping it."

"NO!" Pluto screamed before darting down the alleyway and into the night.

Madam Kelly sighed before turning to me, "My dear, would you be so kind and go watch Pluto?"

I sat up and bowed my head, "Yes, Madam Kelly."

"Take Falke with you please. And let me know if anything happens."

I glanced at the small hawk like bird who stood on a bench just left of Madam Kelly's house. I nodded once more before sprinting down the way Pluto went.

The sun was just starting to rise as I got to Pluto's house. I quickly found another hiding spot in a low but thickly leaved tree. There were others just like it in the yard but this one had the best view of the house. Falke sat in one of the taller trees nearby. Madam Kelly's relationship with the birds was strange, but then again so was Madam Kelly herself. She even had dogs and mice working for her! What a strange old cat indeed.

It was now midday, Pluto and his Master were siting outside. The man was carving a piece of wood with a small knife and Pluto was napping next to him. The man continued to carve for another ten minutes before he slipped. The knife dropped out of his hand and fell behind Pluto. It clearly frightened him. He jumped and whirled his head around to stare wide eyed at his Master. The man then whipped his hand out fast

that made Pluto freak out even more. Pluto nipped at his Master's hand and hissed.

"Why you little-!" The man yelled and before Pluto could move, he grabbed Pluto around his neck and pinned him to the ground. Pluto hissed and clawed at his hands and writs. The man patted the ground, looking for his knife.

No! He was going to hurt Pluto! I jumped down from the tree, and sprinted to where Pluto and his Master were. The man had a hold on the knife and Pluto was struggling to get out of his grasp. Still in full out run, I paused for the smallest of a millisecond to jump. I flew through the air and landed on the man's lap. He paused and stared at me in confusion. I arched my back, hissed, extended my claws and took a strong swipe at his eyes.

"Ugh!" he screamed before dropping the knife to wipe his eyes. He still didn't let go of Pluto.

I readied myself for another good blow, but before I could blink the man took his big arm and threw me against the tree. I fell to the ground on my stomach with a solid thud. The wind was knocked out of me. I gasped for air while the world swam before my eyes.

The man picked up the knife again and pinned Pluto - still struggling - to the ground. I couldn't find the strength to get up and attack him again. I laid there helplessly watching as the man dug the knife into Pluto's left eye.

A horrifying screech escaped Pluto's mouth as the man dropped him. Pluto disappeared to the other side of the large yard. The man watched for a moment before lifting his bloody hand to his face. He stared at a small white object before tossing it carelessly to the floor. The object rolled and stopped right in front of me. It was an eye. Pluto's eye.

That did it. I couldn't stay here any longer. I struggled to my feet and ran, as fast as my aching body could go, in the direction Pluto had run off to. I found him underneath a small, but, thick rose bush.

"I can't stay here!" he said in a panicky voice. His left eye was still bleeding. It was getting all over his fine fur. I collapsed to the ground, panting. That was the hardest run I have ever had to do.

"We gotta go get something for your eye." I sighed.

Just then there was a soft whistling sound before something shook the bush violently. A small bottle tumbled down the branches and landed in the soft ground. It was one of Madam Kelly's healing mixtures. I looked up. Falke circled around the small collection of bushes.

"Good boy, Falke!" I called up to him. He bowed his head before taking off again. I heaved myself up and grabbed the glass bottle.

"Here drink this." I said to Pluto opening it.

"Who was that?" he asked before sipping a little.

"Falke. He is one of Madam Kelly's birds." I said. He gagged on the mixture. "I know that it tastes bad. But you'll feel better after."

We waited till well after the sun set before going to Madam Kelly's. Pluto and I stayed the night, for I needed to rest and Pluto needed more medicine.

It was the strangest, most tiring night ever.

When Pluto and I arrived, every type of animal was there. From the smallest mouse to the largest dog, they were all standing around one of the trash cans that Madame Kelly had made her podium. They all went quite as Pluto and I came up, and parted right and left so we could get through easily.

The silence stayed as Pluto and I were treated. After we were treated, Pluto and I cautiously sat down next to Madame Kelly.

Thats when all hell broke loose.

"He can not get away with this..." said a golden retriever.

"He's mad!" said a small white cat with a mushed in face.

"What are we going to do?" said a mouse.

"He should die.."

"Stop." Madame Kelly said in a strong voice witch everyone could hear, but no one payed any attention. The flood of voices continued.

"We have to do something.."

"I agree with Max. We need to do something..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Madame Kelly yelled, "WE WILL NOT ACT LIKE THOOSE STUPID ANIMALS THAT THE HUMANS HUT!" and with that said everyone had shut up, "Now, a course of action has been made. I have sent six ravens down to the entrance of the Under World to retrieve someone who can help." she looked pissed at more than one thing, "In the mean time no one will do anything against the man." she smiled suddenly, "Don't worry his time will come."

And with that said she dismissed everyone. It felt like everyone there came up to say something comforting to Pluto and I. Soon we were alone with Madame Kelly.

"Messenger." Madame Kelly said to me, I waited for her verdict, "I would not ask for you to stay with Pluto. I don't want to put you at risk. But if you would it would mean a lot to me not to mention Pluto."


End file.
